Can't I Even Dream?
by cleana
Summary: When Miku and Kaito get in a bus crash, Kaito meets a boy named Len, who lost his sister in the bus crash. As Kaito and Len struggle through their losses, Kaito develops feelings for the boy. - The Final Chapter is up!
1. When I Scream

**Miku's POV**

The world is spinning.

I don't know what to do, how to speak. I need something to hold on to, something to anchor to, or I'm afraid my soul will fly out the window and out into the cold, bitter air. My mouth tries to form words, but I can't quite do it. I can't quite yell for help, I can't…

Everything stops: time, my clutter of thoughts, and for a moment, even my heart. I can't breathe for a moment as the whole scene of what I think just happened flashes behind my eyelids.

Kaito and I were taking the bus home from dinner. No, a date. He had given me a rose to put in my hair, I remember, and held my hand underneath the table as if we were teenagers with forbidden love. We had laughed and shared the whole night, until it was way past dark and he said we should be getting home. I had agreed, and we had clambered onto the bus with other pedestrians. I got a few hellos, a few, "Are you Miku and Kaito! Wow!"s. Then a flash of lights, a jerk in the bus, screaming, shattering of glass…the whole world plummeting into a whirling vortex, including me.

I feel a slight pressure on my hand, whispering that turns into screaming.

"Miku, Miku! Are you okay? MIKU!"

I know my hand is being held. I think about that, about who the voice belongs to, as everything goes black.

**Kaito's POV**

In a matter of a few minutes, my world shatters. Miku won't wake up. I watch as the paramedics tote her away to take her to the hospital, the rose I gave her slipping gently out of her hair. I want to reach for it, for some piece of her, but it gets trampled as people run around, screaming, in total panic. A crash. A bus crash. That I know, and the rest I don't want to think about.

Suddenly, my limbs are very tired, and a wave of nausea crashes over me. I feel like curling up and wailing. How could a perfect night go so wrong? I put my head in my hands, fighting my heaving stomach.

"Sir?"

No, I think. Leave me alone, please.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Sighing, I tilt my head up to peek at the person standing over me. It's a blonde-haired boy, about two years younger than me. Fifteen or so. He's standing pretty awkwardly, but as far as I can see, he's unscathed except for a cut over his left eye.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumble, pushing blue hair from my eyes and setting my chin in my palms. I didn't really want to talk, but I might as well. Maybe it'll distract me from the horrible taste in my mouth.

"Who'd you lose?" he asks quietly, staring out onto the rain soaked street. It was wet, slippery, I decide. Had it been raining during my date? It must have. Maybe it had hardened to ice, and the bus couldn't keep its grip…I swallow tears. "My girlfriend," I tell him, choking on the words. "I-we had a date tonight."

He nods. "My twin sister was with me," he says. "Her name was Rin."

"Was?" I ask. I can't help myself.

He turns sad, blue eyes on me. "She died. Her head slammed into the window, and glass went all in -" He turned away, unable to finish.

I nod. "My girlfriend, Miku, hasn't died yet," I say. "They had to take her to the hospital thought."

He steals a glance at me, and then says, "Well, maybe she'll get better."

"I hope so."

"My name is Len, by the way. Kagamine Len. I've seen you somewhere before," he adds.

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I recognize you right away? I'm Kaito. We're both Vocaloids," I reply.

He nods, then stands. "Well, I've got to go."

I watch him walk off, dodged paramedics in case he would be told to stay. He weaved his way down the street before vanishing around a corner.

I find myself humming a song Miku had sung once, called "Can't I Even Dream?" The humming turns into muttering the lyrics.

"I'm desperately looking for you, I even let go of what I have possessed. Wind blows as it slashes my ears, my freezing body feels nothing but pain…" I let the words fade off, let the freezing night absorb me in its icy arms.

**Miku's POV**

I don't know anything. I'm floating in a giant wave of blackness, trying to fight the current. I feel as if I'm battling the sea, an impossible, lengthy sea. I want to reach the shore, but it is so far away, and the nothing is pulling me down…

Suddenly, an explosion of red lights up my vision, then it fades to a small rose dropping from the dark ahead and below. I have no sense of space. The rose is just falling. A freezing cold washes over me, and headlights flip on, flooding my senses again. A screech of tires, the smell of rubber, a scream…

I can't tell if I'm the one screaming, but I know that the nothingness will continue to stretch forever, no matter how hard I fight.

It is such a feeling of sincere hopelessness that I give up and let the nightmare over take me again.

**Kaito's POV**

Her face looks so serene, highlighted by the harsh morning light flowing through the hospital window. Skeletons of once-been trees wind towards the sky, grasping for something they can never reach. I unwound the scarf from my neck and threw it over the chair. They hadn't allowed me in last night, or the night after. But once she had stabilized, they said I could come in. I tried to ignore the fact she was in a coma and pulled the chair up next to her bed.

"Hey, Miku," I say softly, my fingers trailing her face. No blood rushes to her cheeks as it usually did when I touched her. A hollow emptiness began to fill my soul as I realized she may never wake up.

I turned away, shoving my fist in my mouth to prevent myself from sobbing. I wanted to hear her voice, soft and beautiful. I wanted to feel her hands in mine, her lips pressed to the soft flesh of my cheek. I wanted Miku back.

I sat there for a long time, trying to push away the horrible pain in my chest. "Miku, please come back," I urge in a low voice. Tears ran paths down my cheeks as the pain ripped through my heart.

I took her hand and held it close.

**Miku's POV**

I feel a small pressure on my hand. I wonder whether I will wake up on the bus, Kaito sitting next to me, telling me I was just having a nightmare. That I'm okay. I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking of his face, and then I open them. Nothing. It's the same as it was before.

I want to cry but the tears won't come. I want to scream but I have no voice.

I hear his voice. "Miku, please come back."

It sounds funny, distorted, like he's talking to me through water. It's faded, as if he was a long, long way away. I want to reach for him, cradle him to my chest, my fingers running through his hair.

I hear him start to sing a song I know from long ago. I think he's whispering the words, but I don't know. "I'm here, it's overflowing," he mutters. "I keep bearing this love. If my screams don't reach you, it's completely unworthy."

He stops there, or at least, I think he does.

I finish the rest for him, singing it loud and clear in my mind.

I'm here; get me out of here, my prince. Can't I even dream?


	2. Bringing the Rain

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them. Keep on reviewing for me please! :3 Song references listed at the end._

**Kaito's POV**

The air is so cold.

I wrap the scarf tighter around my neck, keeping my head down as I hurry down the sidewalk. I didn't want to think about Miku, or about the bus crash. I just wanted to get home before the tears started flowing again.

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of me and I was thrown backwards. My hands scraped the pavement, and I heard a loud thud as I went down. Shrieks emitted from the people around me. Gasping for air, I sat up, looking around. Who had shoved me over?

My eyes made contact, finally, with a smaller figure wrapped in a scarf. At his feet lay small flowers, now dusted in the snow that was falling lightly from the sky. I watched as numerous feet trampled them, just as they had the rose. It made me sad watching the flowers being crushed into the sidewalk.

I stood up, meeting the blue eyes of the boy. They struck a small bell in my head, and only when he took his hat off did I know who it was.

"Sorry about that Kaito. Really, I am!" he stammered, trying to pick up the flowers.

I leaned down to help him. "No problem," I said, shivering from the cold. I wasn't wearing gloves and my fingers were turning pink and stiff.

He nodded, then said, "C'mon, let me take you to get some coffee or hot chocolate. Whatever you prefer."

I shook my head, rejecting his offer. "Really, Len, I -"

"No, please," he insisted. "It's the least I can do after shoving you over."

Sighing, I let him lead me into a nearby café. We sat at a small round table next to the window. The café wasn't very big. The walls were made of brick with brown, glossy countertops and warm yellow lights. The chairs were very tall on their stilt-like legs, making me tower over the younger Len. A black-haired waitress came to our table, a stick of pocky protruding from her red pasty lips.

"What can I get for you boys?" she asked.

Len looked expectantly at me. "Uhh," I stuttered. "I guess I'll get some hot chocolate."

The waitress glanced at Len as she wrote my order down on her hand with a blue pen. "The same as him," Len said, watching as she wrote his order down too.

She left, and a few minutes later came back with white porcelain cups filled with hot chocolate and whipped cream on top. I wrapped my freezing fingers gratefully around mine, warming them before taking a gentle sip of the hot liquid. Len did the same. We sat there in silence for awhile, before I dared to venture out and ask him a question.

"Who were the flowers for?"

He paused for a moment, looking at the street, then out towards the snow. "My sister's grave," he said solemnly, then went back to sipping his hot chocolate.

I decided not to ask any more questions.

**Miku's POV**

I feel my soul slowly ebbing away. I wonder when I'll finally die.

**Len's POV**

I miss Rin.

She was my second half, my twin, my mirror image. Our voices harmonized. We harmonized.

And now she is gone, and there was nothing I could do to protect her small body from crashing through the window.

I remember the scene so clearly. I remember the bus jerking, halting, spinning. I remember Rin screaming at the top of her lungs, gripping the seat. But she had no seatbelt. She thrashed against the binds that were not there, the leather that didn't save her. Her head jerked forward, smacked into the seat in front of us, then sideways, slamming into the window beside us. The glass was already cracked. The blood had splattered my face…

I realized I was sobbing, pawing at my cheeks where her blood had stained. For a few moments, I was disoriented. Then I realized I was crying on top of a mound of dirt…my sister's grave.

I run my hands over the words etched into the tombstone:

"Kagamine Rin

15 Years

Died in bus crash incident

Ah, this widening meadow

The overflowing smell of you

I'll never forget it

It can't be forgotten"

I set my head against the stone, and I wished she was with me now, to tell me everything was going to be okay.

But it won't.

Because she isn't here anymore.

**Miku's POV**

I'm trying to scream.

I just want to produce a sound, say something, move, do something that means I'm still alive.

This isn't fair! I want to yell. I want Kaito, I want someone to hug and call my own!

But it isn't about what I want. It's about getting out alive.

**Kaito's POV**

I stopped visiting Miku at the hospital.

I don't know if she noticed, I don't know if she even can notice. I just needed to get out of that musty room, away from the machines and the sorrow. I knew I was failing Miku when I left. But I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I was only seventeen. What more could I take?

I sat on my porch, watching the sun go down. The temperature was dropping rapidly, but I didn't really notice. I was lost in thought.

Did I even love her?

I know that I had some sort of feeling for her. But if I truly loved her, I would still continue to visit the hospital, right?

I bury my head in my hands, sobs escaping my throat. I wish this never happened. I wish everything was okay.

I just want things to go back to normal.

But as the sky darkens, so does my hopes of Miku ever waking up.

_Song references:_

_On Rin's "tombstone" – Lyrics from the song "Bringing the Rain" by Kagamine Len_


	3. Missing

_Ahola! Here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you liked it._

**Miku's POV**

As I lay here, I try and think about my first kiss with Kaito. It's getting harder and harder to grasp onto my memories of the real world. I do know that I haven't heard Kaito's voice for awhile now, but the doctor's constantly swarm around me. I catch phrases like "She may never wake up" but I'm determined to. I'm also determined to remember things that happened before the crash.

So, I go back, to a night where the fireflies were dancing in the sunset, their small bottoms glowing brightly and illuminating the stars above us. We sat in the grass, me making a daisy chain and Kaito watching as my fingers strung the flowers delicately. When I finished, I put it proudly on his forehead. He laughed, took it off, and put it on mine instead. Then his lips met mine, and it was our first kiss, out there in the cool grass while the crickets chirped their approval.

I wonder if Kaito still loves me as much as he did then.

**Kaito's POV**

I am lost.

It is like I'm constantly running through a maze, pushing past hedges but trapped like a rat. There is nothing to keep me from fighting my way to the end, but an ocean stands between me and the end too. It is there, but I cannot reach it. I can brush it with my fingertips, but I will never truly hold it in my hands.

It is slightly surprising to see Len there with me, through all of this. We have ended up depending on each other, ever since that night he asked me if I was okay. Both of our hearts are broken and trying to repair themselves. I am grateful for him, because we are now friends.

The only thing is that his sister is dead, and Miku is still alive. Sometimes, when I refuse, Len will make the trip to the hospital for me, and report how Miku is doing. She's holding out, but only barely. Like she is clinging to a string as thin as a strand of hair – her last link to life. Len tells me I really should visit, because she can sense me even if her body isn't there. I want to believe that, but I just can't.

One day, I'm at the library, and Len arrives, his hands in the pockets of his shorts. From the dark rings under his eyes, I can tell he hasn't been sleeping for a few days. I put down my book about comas and look up at him.

"What's the matter, Len? Are you stalking me?" I patted the seat beside me on the couch. He sat down, and was silent for a few moments. "I was kidding," I added.

He let out a small sigh, then said, "Kaito…I've been thinking."

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Rin," he said sadly. "I think I've finally realized she isn't coming back."

He held a letter out to me. "This helped," he says quietly.

I take the letter and unfold it, inspecting his handwriting before reading it.

"_Dear Rin, From a place you're not is a hard thing to imagine. We did everything together, and there are sometimes I still pretend you are here. I set an extra place at the table, say 'our house', but truth is, you aren't here anymore. And it hurts, truly. I felt like I've lost all my limbs or my ability to move and breathe. You were my sister, and I miss you so much that sometimes I can't do anything but scream and cry. I wish it would've been me that smashed against the window, not you. But it was you, and I can't bring you back. It is hard for me to give up on you, but I can't change what happened. I still love you, always. Love, Len_"

I didn't feel right, reading this letter. It felt like I was invading Len's personal thoughts. "Len I-" I started. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but this is your letter to Rin. Not to me."

He shrugged. "You're my best friend, Kaito," he said softly, offering me a small smile. "Why can't I let you read it?"

I felt my cheeks flush and handed him the letter. "What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Burn it," he replied simply. "Burn it and put the ashes on her grave."

He stood up and left without another word.

**Len's POV**

I sin.

Everyone sins.

But it doesn't feel right to feel like this.

Kaito is not mine.

I know that.

So why…?

**Miku's POV**

A strange boy visits me sometimes. I don't know who he is, but I know the sound of his voice is familiar. He says that his name is Len, twin brother to Rin, and that is where I know him. I've done duets with Rin before.

But I forget every time he leaves, but he seems to know so he re-introduces himself every time he comes in. One day, something is not right. I'm alert, wide awake, but I can't move. I can't see. I just sit in my mind of darkness and I listen to him. He's sniffling – crying? I don't know. But I feel the sadness, frustration, and pain rolling off of him in waves.

"It's Len, twin brother to Kagamine Rin," he says, for the 100th time. "M-Miku, my sister died in the same bus crash that put you in this coma –" I don't know what else he says for a few minutes, because a wave of black crashes over the shard of consciousness I have left. When I tune back in, he's plowing on about Kaito. Kaito?

If it's possible, I turn up my senses to their highest point. "Miku, I'm so sorry," he's sobbing. "I- I think I love Kaito. And I can't help it, I've tried, but I…" he trails off.

Everything I've ever known is on fire.

All my memories, my senses, everything I know to feel is on fire, burning up, tearing me apart. Someone else loves Kaito. Someone who is alive and moving. My heart is burning, my senses burning, everything inside me being ripped to shreds. Someone that is alive and can love him loves him. I feel tears start to trickle down my cheeks. I hear his gasp of surprise, his screaming, "OH MY GOD! MIKU IS CRYING!" And I am. But I still cannot move.

I cry in pity for myself. I cry in pity for Kaito. And I cry in pity for Len, because he cries in pity for me.

And I hurt. I lay there and I hurt until another wave sweeps me away, and this time, I am grateful for it when it comes.


	4. The Heat of This Love

**AN: **_Hallo! It's not much longer before this story will be drawn to a close. Only a few more chapters. Short, yes, but I hope you enjoy it until the very last letter. Please review if you liked it! Thank you so much for your reviews already, love you guys ;A;_

**Kaito's POV**

Spring is here.

The ice is melting, dripping down the gutters and leaving the streets clear and safe. Flowers are blooming and the sun is getting stronger every day. The skies are clear and blue. It's still cold, but not as it once was.

The world is being reborn, and my heart with it.

It's an odd feeling, letting go of my grief – I have dealt with it for two months and it has become itchy and sore, like dead skin on a snake. But with the fresh rains and new flowers, my old skin peels and leaves me as the Kaito I was before the accident.

Len has helped me, and I like to believe I have helped him. It was a slow, painful process but we are new people. There are some days when I miss Miku dearly, and there are some days when Len won't even answer my calls, but we plow forward to the new life that is being offered to us.

I try not to think about Miku lying there on the hospital bed, a total vegetable. Instead, I think about the beauty of the world as it comes alive and the companion by my side.

**Len's POV**

I think about what Rin might tell me if she knew I was in love with Kaito. At first, I denied it, but I don't anymore. Rin would be glad of that. Then she would tell me…what?

I ponder this, watching as an icicle melts, water trickling down its skinny side.

She would tell me to go for it.

And I know this to be true.

**Miku's POV**

Len's back again.

I remember his name, sharp and clear in my mind. He still reminds me though. He doesn't come close, but I can feel the certainty with which his he talks.

"Miku, I'm telling Kaito I love him," he says.

I, of course, can't and don't respond. I have not cried, not shed a single tear, and not done anything since he was last here. I know the crisp winter air is giving away to warmth. I know Kaito refuses to visit me. But I didn't know Len was going to be back again.

I want to jump up from the bed and snarl, "No, you won't! Kaito is all mine! What right do you have prancing in here and stealing him from me? He's all I have! You're a coward for taking away the only person I've ever loved when I can't even protect him from you! I hate you, Kagamine Len! Don't ever come back!"

But of course, I can't scream or shout.

He leaves.

_Miku, I'm telling Kaito I love him,_ the words replay in my mind.

I want to leave too, leave this hospital and jerk Kaito from his grasp.

It is horribly frustrating to not be able to do anything when someone is snatching your purpose away from you forever.

**Kaito's POV**

"H-Hey Kaito," Len stammers to me over the phone. I frown, not liking his tone of voice.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No!" he says quickly, a little too quickly. "Can you meet me at the café? You know, the one we go to?"

I shrug. "Sure thing," I reply. He hangs up.

I snap my cell phone shut, staring curiously at it. What could Len possibly want? It must be something important if we're meeting at _our_ café. I stuff my phone in my pocket and leave, wondering all the while what he would want from me.

I walk down the sidewalk, my hands shoved in my pockets. The dusk wraps itself around me, the stars barely starting to twinkle in the darkening sky. The sun's dying rays highlight the underside of the trees, casting them crimson and throwing a shadow out in front of me.

Finally, I reach the café. I yank at the handle. A small bell jingles and I look around. Len isn't here yet. I walk to a booth and sit down, waiting for the small blonde-haired boy to peek his head in and announce his problem.

**Len's POV**

I'm so bitterly nervous, that my stomach is practically flipping. My heart is in my throat, and it feels like thousands of butterflies are swarming in my head. I slip through the door of the café, my heart slamming in my chest. Kaito is looking out a window, stirring some cream into his coffee. I sit down next to him, smiling. I order some mint tea, and finally, when my hands are securely wrapped around it, I begin.

"Kaito, we've known each other for a good while now, don't you think?" I ask.

He nods, looking curiously at me but not saying anything. I can't meet his eyes. "Yeah," he replies, taking a sip of his coffee.

"W-Well…there's something I have to tell you, Kaito," I stammer nervously. I choke on my words. I don't know if I'll be able to speak anything else.

His eyebrows raise, his cheeks flush. "Miku!" he gasps.

My heart wrenches. Maybe I won't tell him after all…But then I hear Rin's voice in my head, yelling, _Tell him! Tell him already! _"No…" I say. "She's fine."

He breathes out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well that's good," he says. He waits to see if I say anything, but I just nod. We sit there for a few moments before he says, "Umm…Len?"

"Yeah?" I flick my eyes briefly to his. They look at me with intense concern. "What did you want to tell me?"

I try and act nonchalant, drinking a bit of my hot chocolate and then taking a glance out the window. "Well, you see…" I pause, uncertain for a few moments. _You can turn back now_, I think. _And he won't even know…_

I took a deep breath, then managed, "I-I think I love you, Kaito." I look at him. I don't think he's quite registered what I've said. "I love you, Kaito," I repeat, stronger this time.

His knuckles go white. His face drains of all color. "Excuse me," he mutters, getting up and leaving.

Totally surprised, I watch as he vanishes out the door, my heart still pumping hard in my chest. The first tear rolls down my cheek.


	5. Prisoner

**AN:** _Whoops! I was supposed to release this yesterday, since it was a Sunday. Heh. Anyway, this story will be wrapping up soon. I had a good time writing it! I hope you will continue to read some of my other stories. This chapter is kind of short heh. Please review if you liked!_

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

No, no, no, no, no!

He couldn't. He shouldn't. It was wrong. I was wrong. This was wrong. Everything was wrong!

My heart slammed in my chest, my breathing quickened. I had to go somewhere. Anywhere.

I hurried along the sidewalk, not bothering to pay attention if I shoved someone away. I could feel a blush creeping up onto my face. I ran.

I didn't want to feel this.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Kaito?" I asked hesitantly.

No response.

"Kaito, you can't hide from me forever," I challenged through the wood of the door. "I'm not leaving until you come out."

Silence.

"Okay, I guess I'll just sit here."

"What about Miku?" the response was muffled, coming through the door.

An icy hand wrapped around my heart. "M-Miku…the doctor's say she's not going to come back, Kaito," I whispered.

Something slammed against the door, making me jump back in surprise. Kaito threw the door open, his eyes wide in his head. "You don't know that!" he argued. "She might! And what then!"

I flinched at his horrible tone. It seemed to cut right through my eardrum. "It's been four months, Kaito." I didn't look at him.

"Why did you have to tell me?" Kaito ranted on. "What if I never wanted to know your feelings?"

I was stung. I blinked, surprise flooding through me. I looked at him, finally. Tears wet his cheeks. All of my bitterness towards that comment dissolved. I stepped towards him.

"But you do," I ventured cautiously. "You do want to know, right?"

His gaze narrowed, his cheeks reddened. "I didn't at first," he said.

I took a step towards him. "You do now, Kaito-kun."

He jumped back as if I'd slapped him. "Don't call me that!" he yelled.

"Kaito, quit yelling," I said. "It's not helping." I held his gaze. "Miku isn't going to come back, Kaito. The doctors are already asking me whether or not I want them to pull the plug."

Horrified, he searched my eyes. "You didn't, did you?" he said in a breathy voice.

"No," I replied, plowing on. "I didn't. I'm leaving the choice to you."

Silence hung in the air, weighing my heart down. I swallowed a lump in my throat, waiting for the quiet to end.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Confusion swarmed my mind. I don't know what to do. I love Len, I love Miku. I don't know who to choose.

If Len is right, and the doctors want to pull the plug out already, then it must be over. Miku must not be coming back.

"I'm sorry I told you," Len said quietly.

I shook my head. "Len," I said.

He looked up at me. Without knowing what I was doing, I reached forward and touched his cheek. His skin prickled underneath my fingers, his eyes widened. And then I leaned in.

And I kissed him.

* * *

**Len's POV**

The feel of it was different, odd. I could feel his lips pressing firmly against mine, his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of it long after it was gone.

Kaito had kissed me.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

What is the point? I wonder. I don't have anything else to do but sit here and think about things like this. A few months ago, maybe it was even years, I had loved Kaito. And I couldn't anymore. I was nothing but a vacant body, a body taking up space in a hospital.

As I lay there, on a day I don't know, at I time I can't recall, my mind seemed to separate from the limits of my body. It was like I was looking down; it was such a free feeling, no blackness threatened to swallow me whole.

I wanted to fly everywhere, to see everything, but it was like I was anchored to the lifeless shell on the bed.

Like a chain around my ankle in a prison.

I was not free.

My mind floated back behind its bars once again.


	6. Set Free

**A/N: **_Sorry! I totally forgot about this story for awhile. (Like a month orz) But I figured I'd come back and finish it. I'm not going to apologize for the short chapter, since that's how it's supposed to be. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for your reviews and feedback._

**Miku's POV**

When did he get here?

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Miku?" I said, walking up to the side of her hospital bed. "Miku…can you hear me?"

She didn't stir. I don't know what I was hoping for.

I took her clammy hand in mine. It felt unreal, unnatural. I dropped it immediately. I wanted someone here to comfort me, but there was no one. Just me and Miku's body.

I looked down at her. "Miku…I'm sorry."

* * *

**Miku's POV**

No, please…

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I wanted to touch her, but I refrained from it. It was like she was a phantom on the bed. Tears choked my voice. I couldn't speak to her. Words swarmed my mind, begging to be let out. But I couldn't.

I managed to force one phrase out. It wasn't what I wanted, but my brain won over. Logic won over.

"Pull the plug, please."

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Black. Gray. White?

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I didn't want her to go. She had been there for me ever since we were toddlers. Best friends. She had been my first kiss, my first love.

My first goodbye.

Flatline.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

My body is left behind.

However, I twirl above it, dancing, free.

Free!

I wave goodbye and head towards the white. It's blinding, and a bit terrifying, but it's beautiful.

All my regrets and pain fly away, peel like old skin.

Goodbye, Kaito. Goodbye, World. I'm finally free.


End file.
